The Life of Twilight if Bella Was Never Born
by kindgirl12
Summary: What if Bella was never born? Amy is a teenage girl, but she has a secret. What happens when she is kidnapped and she meets the Cullens will love be in the air for Edward and Amy? Read to find out! Cullens come in at chapter 2! OC! T for violence!


_hi!! This is an Oc where Bella never met the cullens!!  
_

MY STORY!!

I do not own Twilight! I only own Amy and everything else, do not own twilight or stephanie Meyers.

Amy was a girl with superpowers.Her powers are flight and lasers coming from her hands. Only she knew about these superpowers. Not even

her parents knew about them.She discovered her powers when she was four. She was playing with a ball, when she missed the ball she blasted it.

She told herself she'd keep it a secret. So she kept this secret until today. Will she tell her family about her powers? Read on to find out.

As she walked down the hallway,the most popular girl in middle school came down the halls with her so called "posse".Her name was Miranda.

As Miranda walked down the halls she gave a dirty look to her to tell her "stay out of my way,dork." Amy ingorned this. But she wished she could just blast her to Pluto. The only thing that's keeping her from doing this is if she does, she will blow her secret, plus give her the label of "freak".Amy really hated Miranda,with all her heart she would

blast her off to who knows where in a heartbeat. "Miranda thinks shes sooo cool, she is just a ingnorant..." she was muttering when the bell rang.She ran off to math.

"it's eight period, finally." she cheered. During math, Amy's class got a pop quiz. yeah you guessed it, she ACED!! she pranced down the halls with pure joy until Miranda snuck up behind her and pushing her in a trash can. "oops." was all she could say in a smart mocking voice. Miranda loved to pick on Amy. She'd do anything to make her miserable. So she quickly snapped on how she could torture her back and got on her bus.When she home, she looked depressed,she would give up alot to even break one of Miranda's finger nails. (imagine what she would do to kill Miranda...LOL)anyway,back to the story. She walked into her house. She did her homework, and took a shower. After her shower of sorrow, she ate dinner. She went to play Pacman then went to bed. (Yeah boring life, or is it?...LOL) When she got up, it was a Saturday(lucky her).Amy quickly got a thirty minute shower and put on a turquoise halter top and bell-bottom jeans.She was going to sleep over her friends house. She dried and straightened her hair and put on some old tennies.She went of to her friends house. Once Amy got to her front door with her things,Amy knocked on the door. Amanda came out on the front porch.Without saying a word,she took all her bags but one. Amanda motioned for her to follow. Once they got to her room, Amanda and Amy were already talking and laughing like crazy.Amy hoped that this would be a carefree night,but she was wrong.

When it was 7:00 p.m. and her and Amanda were playing Girl Power,she heard a sound. The sound was coming from downstairs.Amy and Amanda exchanged puzzled looks. Amy silently stood up. "I will go look to see what the noise is.Stay here." Amy whispered. "It's to dangerous,what if it's my mom or dad?" Amanda sounded concerned.

"What if it isn't?You want it to come up here and kill us?" Amy yelled.Amanda kept quiet,she never heard her yell like that before. Amy picked up a hockey stick and headed downstairs toward the noise.When she completed her journey down the stairs. She stepped on a creaky board.She heard someone walk in her direction so she kept quiet.Amy hoped that whoever or whatever was there would leave and tend to his business.It waited in the living room for a few minutes loking around. Then it went back into the dining room to tend to whatever he was doing.She couldn't get a clear view of what the person looked like. She took about to steps forward when she heard someone head up the stairs. She gathered up all her courage and went to see what the noise is. She walked up the stairs slyly.When she stepped an a stair,it creaked.She stood there terrified.when she knew the coast was clear,she continued her journey up the stairs.

When her journey was complete, she walked the halls in the shadows so know one would know she was there.Then,she heard a noise coming from the guest room. Amy tiptoed to the scene and was ready to jump the person who dared come into the house. She heard footsteps nearing the hallway.She had her hockey stick at the ready.(yeah she had a hockey stick.) When the person opened the door,she tackled him to the ground. It turned out to be Amanda's younger brother, Chris. chris looked horrified. He kicked Amy and ran into his room while Amy went to her friends room. Finally they decided to play Amanda's favorite game,Truth or Dare.(I know i am evil)"You are first,Amy."said Amanda.

"Dare."replied and sheeplishly. "ooook,I dare you to go outside and scream at the top of your lungs 'I LOVE MY FRIENDS 6 YEAR OLD BROTHER CHRIS!!' ." Amanda said with a smirk.Amy hesitated at first but got up the courage to go outside and say "I LOVE MY FRIENDS DOG NAMED MONKEY HEAD!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Some people must of heard because there were porch lights going on and people lookingout the window. Amy lost all her courage and scurried inside to come into veiw of a confused face, it was Amanda.Amanda looked confused,like she wqas trying to say 'what was that about.' Amy smiled sheepshly. "i didn't want to say it. deal with it. your turn." "dare" replied Amanda."O.k i dare you to mix melted ice cream,cocoa syrup,and whiptopping with pecans and bananas in a big bowl and pour it on your head. And don't take it off for 2 hours." Said Amy. Amanda had a disgusted look on her face like she was ready to puke any second."No way." Amanda said with a hoarse voice. "Way." replied Amy. Amanda was unsure of this for a while then finally managed to studder out in defeat "f-f-fine." The to girls went down into the kitchen and mixed the ingredients together.Amy had a smirk on the whole time that Amanda wished she could just wipe off.

When Amanda was done mixing the ingrediants, she poured it on her head. Amanda frowned while Amy was on the floor laughing. Amanda took some extra ingrediants but put pickles, mustard, and relish in it and poured it on Amy. "EWWWWWWWWWWW... Thats gross." Amy shouted. She scurried to the bathroom to take a shower. When she got out she got dressed in a silky floral pajama pants and tank top, and fuzzy lavender bunny slippers. She put her hair up in a low ponytail.She gleefully walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom gloating "I can take this stuff off, you can't." Amanda just frowned and Amy stood there proudly. Amy smelled the air and there was a stink. "Amanda,go take it off,it smells gross." Amy shouted. "Fine." Amanda smiled and walked into the bathroom. Then all the lights started to blow out and Amy looked terrified. It was pitch black. Then she felt Something hit her head and everything went black.She woke up about 4 days later.

Her vision blurred.She squinted her eyes to see everything.The room had a comfortable feel to it.It had wooden hard-wood floors and a loveseat.There was a desk.She was laying on 1 of 2 couches.

Her head was throbbing.Suddenly she heard footsteps nearing the door.Then she looked out of the window,it was about 10 feet down. She decided to stay in the room,cause if she made that jump,she would surely die.A maid came in.She didn't say anything.She was wearing a dress you would see in one of those old diners.

She was holding something in her hand.It was a pill."Take this,it will make your head feel better." She said handing her the pills.The maid walked out of the room.Amy took the pills and stuffed them under the couch thinking it was poisen. Her clothes were dirty.She looked as if she were buried in mud.She stood there for about 10 minutes before she sat on the loveseat and started singing.

song: (credit of song goes to hannah montana called we got the party with us.)

everywhere we are,

everywhere we go,

everbody knows,

we got the party with us,

anywhere we are ,

everywhere we go,

everybody knows,

we got the party with us,

ah,ah,ah,ah,ah,ah,

skateboard is a ride so cool.

Suddenly someone interupted her."Nice voice"said the stranger.It was none other than Amanda. "Why are you doing this?" asked Amy. "Simple, i needed to gain your trust so i can go back in time to raise you as my evil minion. I guesing you already saw the bars on the windows?" Said Amanda noticing the frown on Amy's face. "Yes, i thought you were my best friend,you were my best friend." "wrong,now enough of this mushy-touchy stuff,i got to gain an minion." And with that said Amanda disappeared through the doors.Another maid came in after five minutes holding something. They were

chains."Oh...My...Jonas!"said Amy. More maids came in and held her down. 'they are innocents,you can't hurt them.' Amy thought. By the time she opened her eyes, she was chained by her arms to the wall. The maids smiled and left,but not before a maid put specail cuffs on her wrists that prevented her from using her powers. She kicked and screamed. Nothing happened. 'This is the end of the world,it's all my fault.' Amy thought. Then a different person came in. She had dark brown

hair to her shoulders and icy blue eyes.She had a sad expression on her face, she looked like a sad lost little girl. In fact, she was a child. No more then 11 or 12. She had on a multi-colored t-shirt with a picture of Kelly Clarkson on it.She also had on some Mudd jeans and Sketchers sneakers. 'what is a little girl doing here? where did she come from? is she an enemy or ally?' Amy thought. But none of this cared to her for she was holding a huge key chain. The key chain must of had more than 180

keys on it. "Hi?" Amy said just below a whisper. "Hello" Said the girl. "Who are you?" Amy said. "I am Rose. Amanda's neice." said Rose. 'how could i forget about Amanda's big sister, how old would she be this year, oh yeah, 30.' Amy thought. Rose noticed Amy's pause and said "I am here to break you out of here, you don't belong chained up." Said rose. Amy's lips formed and o shape. Rose walked up to her and kept trying different keys to see which one unlocked it. After 15 minutes of trying, they heard footsteps. Rose started to stumble with the keys. As the footsteps got closer, Amanda noticed Rose got more and

more nervous. Finally, she stopped at the last key and tried it, it worked. Any was now free of all chains when the footsteps arrived at the door. Amy got her lasers ready to fight off what might be on the other side of the door while Rose just simply hid under a couch and held her breath. As the door slowly creaked open, Amy saw none other then a maid. Amy stood still. The maid came into the room and walked right past Amy. The maid looked like she was looking for something.While the maid was looking around, Rose snuck out of the couch, grabbed Amy's hand, and ran down the hallway knocking down whoever got in the way.

Twilight will be in the next chapter i promise!! This is and Edward and Amy story!!


End file.
